Strawberry Ichigo
by sexysilver
Summary: She is stuck as a cat for god know how long, she can not return to a human for some reason even when she kisses Ryou and Purin. What is going to happen to her? what does that guy mean Soul mate? Complete. one shot. Guess the character pairings.


Do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, no suing. Please read and review. Thank you

Strawberry Ichigo

S. Silver

_She lay there wondering how her wonderful planned out day turned into a nightmare she sighed. She supposed to be on a date with Masaya but she was stuck here with other black cats. She looked around there was probability hundreds of cats here in this semi dark room all chained to the floor. She pulled her chain as far as it could go but it was not long enough to allow her to property kiss another animal and be human again. She rested her head on her paw sulking; it was then that she heard a familiar faint voice. She picked up her head and listened carefully but could not hear anything. She sighed and lay down once more._

_Kisshu? She thought when she saw the alien, she watched as he passed her and stopped three cats behind her. She did not know whether to call his attention or allow him to pass her, she regretted her action as soon as he picked up that other cat. The chains around the cat's paws disappeared; as soon as the cat was free it scratched Kisshu and ran away. _

_Masaya? What is going on here? She wondered. She did not have time to think about it she had to make him pick her, she started jumping and calling attention to herself. He stopped in front of her and bend down to her level. She was so happy, she was going to be human again. She was about to jump into his arms but the chains pulled against her skin bring her back to the floor. She wined at the pain in her wrist and moaned, she watched sadly as he picked a cat in front of her. She voiced out her discomfort but he did not noticed._

"_Come here kitty, I will give you a good home" Ryou spoke breaking her train of thoughts, she felt herself being lifted up and carried to where Kisshu and Masaya stood waiting._

"_Now that you have chosen, you will discover if she is your soul mate" a childish male voice spoke._

_The floor beneath the three disappeared and the three fell, Kisshu disappeared leaving Ryou and Masaya to fall to their death. _

_She felt his arms around her tighten as they continue to fall, suddenly the world around them swirled and Ryou and her found themselves standing in the dinning room._

"_There he is" Purin cried when she caught site of him, the girls ran in to see a beautiful cat in his arms. They ran forward and started petting it causing it to purr in happiness, the cat suddenly kissed or rather licked Purin. She giggled "She likes me."_

_She was shocked, why did it not work? All she had to do was kiss someone property and she was human again but it did not work why? She wondered. _

"_What is its name?" Purin asked._

"_Her name is Strawberry" he answered scratching behind her ear._

_She reached up and kissed Ryou and nothing happened what is going on she thought very much scared. At this rate she was never going to be human again she frantically thought remembering the warning she was given. If she stayed a cat for a long period of time she was going to be a cat forever, maybe I have to kiss another animal she reasoned. She saw a mouse scurry across the room, jumped from his arms, and chased after it._

"_Girls go and clean up the place before we open" Keiichirou advised as he stroll in from the kitchen, they nodded and ran off to clean up._

"_What happen? One minute you was here the next you disappeared"_

"_We were summoned by this nut and told to pick a cat that we thought was Ichigo" Ryou laughed._

_Kisshu did look confident when he went to pick and Masaya had no clue what was going on but played along with it"_

_"Lets just say this nut made us choice who we think is Ichigo in her cat form, Kisshu was the first one to pick a cat. When he choice he looked confident that she was Ichigo, Masaya having no clue choice as well."_

_"What about you? Are you confident that this is Ichigo?" Ryou shook his head. _

_"I picked her because... I do not know probably because she was not like the other cats" he figured not sure, why he picked her out of the hundreds of cats in that room. _

_"I was not looking for Ichigo, I know that Masaya has her." Keiichirou sighed; he stood up from his seat and patted his shoulder lightly._

_"I know that you care for her more that you are suppose to, and it is hard letting go" with these last words he walked away leaving Ryou with his thoughts. He sighed slumping in his seat._

_She watched with a shocked face, she watched as he stood up and walked away._ _She was angry that his intention was not to look for her but finding the sorriest cat in the room and bring her home with him. _

_She wanted to run up, used her nails, and scratched him but she thought better of it. If he had not then she would have still been there chained like some criminal, waiting for the master to decide her faith, as well as the hundreds in the room. _

_She followed the girls, Ryou and Keiichiro around the Mew café as the day progressed. She was happy just following them and getting free food from some of the guests, she was free from work._

"_Girls there is a Mew aqua spotted at the park" Keiichiro seriously spoke. They nodded and ran out leaving her there sadden by this turn of event. _

"_Do not worry strawberry they will be back" Ryou spoke to cheer her up, he gathered the cat in his arms and brought it to the kitchen. There he fed it some milk and left over cakes he had been eating. _

_She was blushing at the contact of his chest against her body and he feeding her pieces of his cake. She did not blush this much when she was around Masaya she thought, she could hear his heart beat and felt herself being lullaby to sleep._

_She found herself on something soft, she slowly opened her eyes to find herself in his room surrounded by his scent. She breathed it in deeply not sure why she wanted to remember his scent; she looked up in time to see him coming in with a towel around his waist. She blushes a deeper shade of red, why was she blushing so much around him? She wondered._

_"So sleeping beauty decided to wake up eh?" she felt herself blush deeper shade of red. _

_"Come on kitty you can sleep on my bed" he smiled, the black cat jumped onto his bed and curled up above his head. _

_"Goodnight Strawberry" he petted the cat before he laid down to went to sleep._

_She meowed in response, today has been a weird day but she got to know Ryou better. She did not know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It was good in a sense that she was breaking through his barrier he held up around his heart. It is also, a bad thing, she was supposed to be in love with Masaya but she found herself falling in love Ryou._

_The next morning before the girls and Keiichirou came into work Masaya played a visit to the mew café._

_"What happened yesterday was not a dream wasn't it" he asked, Ryou motioned him into a chair._

_"Yesterday? What happened yesterday? I think what ever happened yesterday was a dream"_

_"Then explained the cat" he motioned to his cat that had a ribbon around his neck._

_"Ichigo gave you her because she wanted to do something nice for you, for winning the championship last week" his mouth was in an o shape. He nodded his head understanding. _

_"What did you name her?"_

_"Saphira, oh I better be going" he said standing up. He picked up the cat with the bow and was about to leave when he was stopped. He turned around to see Ryou holding his black cat._

_"Teat her right" he nodded not understanding what he was saying. He looked down at his cat and sighed, goodbye Ichigo he silently whispered._

_She heard him whisper her name and wondered why? She noticed a single tear fall from his blue eyes, why is he crying? She wondered her heart feeling pain that Ryou was feeling._

_She waited outside the door where Ryou locked himself in; she felt her body glowing. She looked down to see herself transforming back into a girl, she was so happy to be back. She smiled and twirled in her place in front of Ryou's door. _

"_Ichigo" the girls cried hugging her and nearly making her fall backwards, they drag her downstairs and told her how Masaya keep calling asking where she was._

_He stood in the shadow watching them talk. He sighed and turned away walking back to his room, be happy Ichigo._

"_Here this was left for you" Keiichiro shout running to the doorway where Ichigo stood. She thanked him and held the package to her nose, it smelled like him she thought. _

"_Masaya was looking for you and when he could not find you left this in my care" she nodded a little disappointed. She waved goodbye to Keiichiro and went on her way. She stopped for a moment and stared at the window lighted on the second floor, she opened the package and gasped. Her necklace, she never she would see it again. She tied it around her neck and happily skipped home._

_She could not like Ryou he was mean and cold and Masaya was nice and sweet, she loved Masaya and only him. She stopped what was that feeling she had he held her close or when he touched her for a second. _

_There was a beeping sound, she turned in time to see a car heading her way. She found her self on the floor with...Masaya on top of her._

"_Here allow me to help you home" he smiled. He took her hand as they walked home hand in hand._

_She lay in bed thinking she sat up and untied the necklace around her neck, goodbye and I am sorry. _

"_Tomorrow lest go to the park ok?" he suggested._

"_Masaya I do not know how to tell you this but I am in love with someone else" she spoke in one breath and closed her eyes waiting for the punishment to come, she opened her eyes to see him sad._

"_It is ok Ichigo, I had known it for a while" he truthfully spoke. He kissed her cheeks and walked off, she watched him go with a heavy heart._

_She held the package envelope to her nose smelling Ryou's sent, she smiled allowing her eyes to close. She better sleep she thought, she was about to put the necklace in her draw when she saw writing; I love you, never allow your smile to faultier.rs _

_Masaya loves her she thought she sighed in content. She did not care if he spell faultier with two R's. All she cared was that she let go someone who cared for, for someone like Ryou. Tears roll from her eyes; she held the package to her nose trying to clam herself. She closed her eyes, her mind wondered to Ryou and the times when he would hold her in his arms. In addition, how he would smell of this scent, her mind thought back to the word faultier.rs. Why is there two RR's after faultier? It could only spell Ryou Shirogane... Ryou? He loved her? She quietly and quickly opened her window and climbed out making her way to the Mew café._

_What the hell he thought? He still half-asleep waked to open the door and was surprised to see Ichigo at the door in her nightgown._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked half-yawning._

_When she saw him, half-naked she lost her courage._

"_IbrokeupwithmasayabecauseIfoundoutthatIaminlovewithyou"she spoke in one breath, he looked at her in confusion. She took a deep breath and started once more, "I broke up with Masaya because I found out that I am in love with you." Before she finished her speech, once more she was kissed. She leaned against him after the kiss hearing his heartbeat and memorizing his scent._

"_I love you too Strawberry" he kissed the top of her head, she looked up in surprise and he only smile. He bend down and kissed her once more wrapping his arms around her waist bring her closer, she in response wrapped his arms around his neck._

_The end._

Hoped you like it Please review.


End file.
